Going Back
by Mishi Gohiku
Summary: Creative Writing: Harry falls through the veil of time. and gets misplaced. well for the most part; maybe he'll find his way back to the present or maybe he won't. That's a decision he will have to make.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How It Began

Harry Potter has never been a normal person, much less a normal wizard. He knew this for as long as he had lived. His two best friends Ron and Hermione were married and he was to be married to Ginny Weasley but something inside of him told him that it was all wrong. The day went by as it usually did. Ginny went to her Holly Head Harpies quidditch training, Harry went into work with Ron his best mate since first year at Hogwarts; they worked for the DMLE or better known as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione worked with the Regulations of Magical Creatures or commonly made fun of as the CC, or creäture control, working on changing laws for all magical creatures.

His day was quite normal, but that was what was bothering Harry. Normal was not in his vocabulary, it didn't exist. For example just the other day while on a case of accidental magic from a muggle born, Harry had gotten in the way of the child's temper tantrum and ended up being de-aged to 5 years old for the rest of the day, being called cute and having his cheeks pinched by unknown strangers. Ron had laughed all day for that one. It wasn't easy being 5 again.

But today was relatively normal until… "Potter!" shouted his new boss Stanly Higgs. He was a burly 5'4" and took no crap from others. Though he was short in size he could sure pack a punch. "Yes sir?" Harry asked standing up behind his cubicle desk. "Go to the department of mysteries and grab a fist of sneak-o-scopes will yaw?" "Yes Sir." Harry said as he moved away from his desk and towards the lifts. Pressing the down button he began to fidget. Sirius had died in the veil room as he called it. "Just get the scopes." Harry chanted to himself as the lift stopped and he stepped out into the corridor full of doors on both sides of the walls.

'At least it's not the round room of doors.' Harry thought as he made his way further down the hall. He opened each door looking inside for his prize and closed it if it wasn't in there. One door screamed when he opened it and he slammed it shut real fast, another door had a hurricane behind it and he used all his might to close that one. Closer to the end he got until he opened the door to the veil room. Shaking his head he couldn't dislodge the lump in his throat. He entered the room and stood before the veil of death. "I'm so sorry Sirius." Harry said quietly as he gently touched the frame. And with a gasp he was sucked into it like a black hole or a vacuüm.

A/N: This is going to be the Shortest chapter I'm going to write. I'm still pulling my thoughts out of thin air and my muse bunny up and died. So here's a quickie. And hope it works.

REMINDER

This is Fan Fiction: Fan Fiction is a website where people with creative skill go to post stories for the enjoyment of themselves and others. A non-profit web-encounter and all copy right material belongs Solely to the author and editors of said book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Falling Through Time

"AaaaHhhh!" screamed Harry as he fell forward through the veil of time. "Oomph!" he landed on the ground in a dark wooden box that looked eerily familiar while growing up. "Up!" screeched his aunt as she wrapped on his door to either wake him up or get his attention or both. "Shoot!" Harry said under his breath as opened the door to his cupboard.

He walked into the kitchen and took over where his aunt left off with the eggs. Harry had known that his "normal" wouldn't last for long. As it was just yesterday that, he had been de-aged to a 5 year old. However, today was his birthday and he really did not want to be here especially being at the Dursleys. "I'm seven years old?!" asked a shocked Harry as he looked at the calendar that was pinned to the wall beside the refrigerator. "What was that boy?" asked Vernon as he walked into the room to sit at the head of the table. "I'm almost finished." Harry said quickly as he turned back to the stove.

Harry remembered this day, as the day that he asked about his birth parents, and his birthday; but seeing as he already knew, he didn't bother asking them. Petunia entered the room and stood by Vernon's side as they both watched the 7-year-old finish the bacon and toast on the stove. Petunia was waiting for her nephew to ask her about his parents and birthday so she could yell at him but for some reason he just wasn't taking the bait.

"What do you think is wrong with the freak?" Vernon asked as he unfolded and refolded the newspaper so many times. "I'm not sure." Petunia said as she walked into the kitchenette and looked over Harry's shoulder at the well-done bacon and fresh scrambled eggs. She sneered at the boy, grabbed the plate and bowel, and set the breakfast on the table in front of Vernon.

Dudley walked down the stairs soon after, still yawning and rubbing his eye's free of sleep. Harry shook his head and stepped down from the step stool he was using and watched from the kitchenette's doorway to see the Dursleys eating everything and him only getting scraps again. 'Not this time.' Harry thought as he made his way towards the table.

"FREAK!" shouted Dudley pointing a finger in Harry's face and food spewed forth from his mouth. "What do you want boy?" Vernon sneered at Harry's close proximity. "Food." Harry said plainly, as he reached for a plate. "Freaks don't deserve to eat." Vernon snapped sliding the plate out of Harry's reach. "That's bull ***bleep***" Harry said causing his "family" to startle and stare at him.

"What did you say?" Petunia said in a low dangerous manner. "I called you a two faced lying little ***bleep*** and a stuck up ***bleep*** hole." Harry said as he began to take cautious steps away from the table. "Why you ungrateful, spoilt ingrate!" Petunia snapped as she stood up from the table. She was not only scaring Harry but also Vernon and Dudley. "Yeah that's what she said." Harry said as he threw up his hands and released a backlash wave of energy.

Concentrating of the 3D's - Destination, Determination and Deliberation, he disappeared from 4 Private Drive Surrey to Diagon Ally. "That was close." Harry said to himself as he wiped his forehead on his sleeve. Looking around, he observed the people whom seemed content to go about their daily lives and ignoring him. 'Good,' thought Harry as he made his way down the cobblestone path towards Gringotts bank.

The goblins guarding the doors looked over the 7-year-old Harry Potter and nodded him in. As soon as he stepped through the door, another goblin was there to meet him. "This Way." The goblin said leaving the boy to follow him. Together the traveled down a small narrow hallway, hopped a trolley, went up a steep slope, exited the trolley and entered through a pair of double-decked gold doors. "That was some crazy rollercoaster ride!" Harry cheered out causing the guarding goblins and a few stragglers passing by the chuckle or mumble to them selves.

Harry followed the goblin into an elaborately designed room. The wall had tapestries depicting great goblin battles. One was of Hogard the Horrible and another of Ugar the Stink. Following this line of sight sat in the middle of the room was none other than the director of Gringotts its self; Ragnot the Vulgar, of cores he's not really a war-lord, just anther goblin bank director…Riiight.

"Sit Mr. Potter," Ragnot said as said wizards eyes traveled over the room absorbing it all in. "Thank-you, director." Harry said as he took the offered chair. Dungeon chairs more like; plain hard back and seat with no padding and no arm rests. Harry sat up straighter; "Down to business." he said looking at the high goblin. "Of coarse Mr. Potter." the goblin nodded as a second goblin brought in a goblet and a basin that looked like a pensive.

The director thrust out the goblet for Harry to drink. Harry made a gag face once it was all down. Then Ragnot passed him a rune engraved ceremonial dagger. Holding his hand up over his heart, he pricked his left hand middle finger. Letting the blood drip into the pensive, the goblin healed Harry's finger.

The pensive turned red then a light blue and finally settled on a light purple shade. The director took a ladle and spooned out a mouthful. Harry watched interestedly as the goblin swallowed the ladle full and closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids, his eyes were shifting; it scared Harry because he thought the goblin was going to go into a seizure.

"Help!" Harry cried out as he watched the goblin director fall from his chair and onto the floor. The door banged open and the goblin guards stormed into the room. "I don't know what happened," Harry said hoarsely as he bent over Ragnot to keep him stable. "He drank the potion," Harry said looking at the gawking guards. "I don't know what's wrong with him! What happened?" Harry said hoping for an explanation.

"Settle down young lord," said the closest goblin. "He's just reliving your life." Harry looked horrified, "No one and I mean no one wants to relive my life." Harry said deterrent. Ragnots' seizure had ceased and he began to wake up. The director looked around him to find the boy no man sitting beside him talking to his two guards. "Are you alright?" Harry asked as he helped the goblin sit up. "Do you have water?" he asked the second guard goblin. The guard nodded and exited the room only to return moments later with a goblet of water and brew.

The director lifted the goblet to his lips lightly but with the boys help he was able to drink the entirety of its contents. Nodding to his guards and the boy at his side the director with the help of Harry stood up. "Bring to me the curator of the Potter accounts." Ragnot said as he sat once again in his chair behind his desk.


End file.
